Wanting the Best
by Kaneriya
Summary: A collection of poems for the characters. Spoilers included.
1. Acceptance

**Tomoe Tachibana

* * *

**

Honor.  
I always find myself thinking about what it truly is.  
What it means.  
I always tell everyone what the way of honor is, but why?

Why do I tell them when I don't even know myself?  
I'm merely a puppet of the Tachibana clan.  
I'm not known for my strength, but only the strength of the clan.  
I can't do anything alone.

I don't deserve to have the name of Tachibana.  
I'm not legendary.  
I'm ordinary.  
It's never good enough.

I can't stand alone.  
I'm always protected.  
Always saved.  
I can't save anyone.

I'm a wilting flower.  
It needs support.  
It needs to be saved.  
It can never stand on it's own.

Why am I so weak?  
It's dishonorable.  
That is not the way of the Tachibana clan.  
Nothing I do is.

I train everyday.  
Bow and arrow.  
Bulls eye.  
I'm never satisfied.

All of the clan elders are ashamed of me.  
I understand.  
I left them and became a doctor here.  
They don't care about the fact that I save lives.

Acceptance.  
It seems so far away.  
What's the point in training when your family will never be proud of you?  
I can never grasp it.

Honor.  
So many meanings.  
Yet, I can never understand.  
I don't deserve the name of the Tachibana clan.


	2. Unrecognizable

**Maria Torres

* * *

**Little Rose...  
You've grown up so much.  
Now look at you, laying in the field of flowers.  
I didn't even recognize you...

You always said thank you.  
You were a polite kid.  
Thank you.  
I kept hearing those two words when I saw you.

You were laying there peacefully with blue flowers surrounding you.  
I couldn't believe my eyes.  
I thought I could talk to you again.  
Just like the old days.

You were the ghost I saw.  
Beginning.  
I can't believe I didn't recognize you.  
I'm sorry.

You were always trying to protect me.  
Warning me.  
About the bus.  
About the disease.

I never understood at first.  
Beginning?  
What beginning?  
All I did was brush it off.

I should have listened to you.  
I'm sorry.  
Now it's my turn to say thank you.  
Thank you, Little Rose.


	3. Remembering

**CR-S01

* * *

**

I remember everything now.  
The bodies scattered across the blue tiles.  
Falling along with an empty syringe dropping next to my face.  
Professor Sarte telling me everything was nothingness.

I called out his name, yet all he did was turn around and stare.  
His red eyes seeing right through me.  
That was when I blacked out.  
I ended up with a 250 year sentence.

I didn't resent him.  
I always wanted to tell him that.  
I thought what would happen if I met him again.  
There were endless possibilities.

When I regained my memory, it all came back so quickly.  
I couldn't handle it.  
The bruises moving as if they were human.  
I remembered.

Rosalia Rosselini.  
The girl with the virus.  
And the cure.  
Could she really save everyone?


	4. Master of Deduction

**Gabriel Cunningham

* * *

**Why does everyone bother me about Joshua?  
I'm not his father.  
I'm not his family.  
He doesn't even recognize me.

I don't talk to Lisa anymore.  
I doubt she misses me.  
It's hard to remember I'm even married.  
It's like we were never in love.

Master of Deduction, huh?  
I'm not a great doctor like everyone says.  
I don't even have the passion to save anyone.  
So why am I still at Resurgam?

Nothing is going right in my life.  
Lisa and Joshua.  
The people I loved the most.  
They're gone.

Sure, I may seem like the funny guy who always makes jokes.  
Really, I'm not even close to that.  
I'm struggling to get my life together.  
I was never happy.

People see me as an unloving father and a horrible husband.  
But if I had the chance...  
I would hold Joshua's hand again.  
I would kiss Lisa and never let her go.


	5. Hero's Promise

**Hank Freebird

* * *

**Why do I bother trying to be a hero?  
No one appreciates it.  
Everyone thinks I'm just a horrible person.  
I don't understand.

I try to help as much as I can.  
I never get a chance.  
Right when I appear,  
I get criticized by everyone.

I'm trying, John.  
I can't save anyone.  
Not even you.  
I'll try my best from now on.


	6. No Sympathy

**Naomi Kimishima**  


* * *

I have no sympathy for the dead.  
I'm only here to reveal the truth.  
I uncover the mystery.  
Nothing else.

I hear their last words.  
Their goodbyes.  
Their screams.  
Their cries.

The aura becomes eerie.  
The cellphone rings.  
An unidentified voice speaks.  
It never makes sense at first.

I hated it at first.  
It horrified me.  
But now, I simply nod and listen.  
Some have their last words, some don't.

I do what I can for the dead.  
My time is running out.  
I've accepted that I'm slowly dying.  
I've accepted death.

I always wonder what my own last words will be.  
Would anyone be there to hear them?  
Of course not.  
I don't have anyone, and I don't need anyone.

Why is everyone scared of death?  
It's bound to happen sometime.  
...Is it not?


	7. I'm Sorry

**Lisa Cunningham

* * *

**

I can't do it.  
I can't even call him.  
I haven't talked to him in forever...  
I really do miss him.

Joshua always asks about him.  
All I do is smile and say that he shouldn't worry about it.  
He simply frowns at me.  
He never did when Gabe was here.

He always laughed and smiled.  
We all did.  
We were all holding hands.  
I cherished those moments the most.

What happened?  
A question I ask myself every day.  
Never getting answers.  
What happened to my family?

I'm sorry, Joshua.  
You don't deserve this.  
You were so happy back then...  
Now you don't even remember...

I cry myself to sleep sometimes.  
Just thinking about what we could be now.  
I'm sorry.  
I love you both so much.


	8. Thanks, Doc

**Joshua Cunningham

* * *

**Mom's making me go to the doctor.  
I don't want to.  
There's nothing wrong.  
I'm perfectly fine!

I don't get why I have to go.  
The nurse tells me to, but I don't resist.  
She's a really nice lady.  
I don't blame her or Mom for being worried about me.

I met my doctor.  
He has the same last name as me!  
We have the same hair and even the same eyes!  
Isn't that weird?

He has this robot.  
I think it's name is Roni.  
He gets annoyed by her really easily.  
It's kinda funny.

I keep telling the doctor I'm okay.  
He says that he should check just in case, but if he doesn't find anything, I can go back to my room.  
I nod and he uses the stethoscope to check my heartbeat.  
He gets all confused because I guess he found everything normal.

Then I start coughing up blood.  
It hurts.  
I manage to hide it because of my sleeve, but he notices.  
I make up an excuse, but he just sighs.

I don't feel good.  
I try to hide it so I can go back to my room.  
I made the doctor mad.  
He started yelling at me, telling me that hiding it will only make everyone more worried.

I didn't mean to make him mad.  
I started crying.  
I was worrying everyone.  
He feels really bad, because he tries to comfort me.

Even though he doesn't know how, it really helps.  
I'm glad he's my doctor.  
He helps a lot, even though I don't know him.  
I hope I don't worry anyone now.


	9. Realization

**Claire Blunt

* * *

**Men.  
I've never liked them.  
They all seem like hypocrites.  
They're all the same.

I was tired of facing that.  
That's why I tried to commit suicide.  
I ended up living because of that surgeon named Hank.  
Saved by a hypocrite.

I was bitter towards him.  
Why did he save me?  
I wanted to die.  
I don't want to be alive.

He told me life was a gift and that I should enjoy it.  
How annoying.  
I didn't really care.  
I just ignored him.

We kept talking, and he made me realize something.  
Life was worth it.  
Not all men are like that.  
...I guess I'll be okay.


	10. Screaming For Freedom

**Veronica Cage

* * *

**All my strength...  
It's gone.  
I fall to the floor, thrashing around violently.  
I crawl to the door, my whole body screaming with pain.

Clawing at the door frenziedly until my nails break off.  
Vomiting blood.  
Crying.  
Screaming for my parents.

Mom...  
Dad...  
Help me!  
It hurts...

I'm sorry!  
Let me out of here!  
I didn't mean to hurt you!  
Please...just...let me out...


	11. Leading Your Souls

**Alma Parker

* * *

**Abigail...  
My sweet daughter...  
Please forgive me.  
I was only trying to help you.

Joseph, my love...  
I could not save you...  
Nor our little Abigail...  
I was so foolish.

What have I done wrong?  
What did I do to deserve this?  
I thought this was a gift from the Lord...  
I just wanted the best for my family.


	12. Intrigued

**Raging Bomber

* * *

**Hm.  
Corpse Whisperer, eh?  
She looks...interesting.  
Quite the intriguing woman.

I guess the poor, poor police couldn't handle this on their own, could they?  
They just _had_ to come crawling to the Corpse Whisperer.  
Oh well...  
It'll be even more fun now...

What was her name?  
Oh yes, Naomi Kimishima...  
Perhaps I'll have to give her a little gift.  
She'll certainly enjoy it...

It doesn't matter if the Corpse Whisperer is after me.  
She'll _never _catch me.  
No one will, of course.  
They won't be able to.

Hmph.  
It seems like she's discovered me.  
The Corpse Whisperer isn't a normal person, _is_ she?  
She'll be getting a_ little_ present from a dear, old friend soon.  
_  
_Think of it as a token of appreciation, _Corpse Whisperer.  
_It's specially made for you.  
Surely you'll enjoy it.  
...Is it your last gift, after all.


	13. A Soldier's Loyalty

**Samuel Trumbull

* * *

**

I knew I could have died since I was in the army.  
Maybe from being shot, I don't know.  
I didn't think it'd be from this...

I already knew I wasn't going to make it.  
Even the doctor knew.  
He was trying to help me.  
Encouraging me to survive.

I'm not really a tough soldier.  
I'm scared of death.  
Mr. Cunningham says everyone is, which I guess is true.  
He's a good friend.

All I can think about is my family.  
What's going to happen to my little girl?  
What's going to happen to my wife?  
I can't leave them yet...


	14. Beginning of Death

**Rosalia Rosellini**

* * *

Daddy, what happened?  
I thought you wanted to help everyone.  
Save the world.  
But now...it's so close to dying...

I don't understand.  
I thought I was helping you, Daddy.  
You were always thanking your Little Rose.  
Why...why did it end up like this?

When you shot me...  
I knew it was the beginning.  
The beginning of death.  
Just because of me.

I had to warn Big Sis.  
I needed to help somehow.  
She saved me.  
Now it was my turn to save her.

Beginning.  
I told her.  
She didn't recognize me.  
Big Sis didn't understand what I meant.

I shouldn't have been saved...  
I had a monster inside of me.  
Please, Big Sis.  
_Save everyone._


	15. Devil's Grasp

**Albert Sarte**

Sorry for the re-post. I accidentally deleted it -_-.

**

* * *

**

I am truly sorry.  
I have ruined the world.  
Instead of curing everyone...  
I am killing them instead.

I thought I was going to be a great help to humanity.  
I would make everyone happy.  
Instead...  
I am causing sorrow to innocent.

I am a horrible father.  
My children...they are no longer happy.  
I killed my sweet, Little Rose...  
I framed my quiet, yet loving son.

All I ever wanted to do was to help.  
I never wanted this to happen.  
I loved my children deeply.  
I wanted to save everyone.

Someone...  
Please help.  
Let me free from my sorrow and regret.  
Save everyone from the devil.


	16. Independence

**Angry Maria ._.  
I wasn't sure if I should upload this or not.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team

* * *

**Ugh, everyone around here is so useless!  
You're only getting in the way.  
I can do it myself.  
I don't need your help.

I'm fine.  
Don't try to help out!  
Didn't I tell you already?  
Just get out of my way!

Everyone just screws everything up.  
Cooperating?  
Tch.  
No way.

Can you not do it yourself?  
I swear, you guys are so annoying.  
I'm perfectly fine!  
Just leave me alone.


	17. Meeting Again

**Little Guy  
I forgot to put disclaimers on the rest of the chapters x.X  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Team.

* * *

**It's been a long time since I've seen Naomi.  
She hasn't changed one bit.  
Still bitter about her past.  
Well, I can't blame her anyway.

Odd, we were both working against the government.  
Now we're helping the police with their cases.  
I'm just her sidekick.  
The FBI agent who helps her analyze evidence, known as "Little Guy".

Out of all people, I didn't think I'd fall for her.  
She manages to get her way, no matter what.  
You've always had me twisted around your finger.


	18. Doubt

**Ian Holden  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team

* * *

**

My daughter and wife died in the Cumberland College Incident.  
I managed to capture the criminal on my own.  
It's strange.  
I can hardly believe it's him.

I know I shouldn't doubt myself.  
He was proven guilty in court.  
He's so passionate about saving lives.  
How could he possibly have taken them?

I don't want to believe it, but there's nothing he can do to prove that he's innocent.  
Even if he remembers.  
Even if everyone believes him.  
All we can do now is wait patiently for him to work off his sentence.

* * *

**Sorry about the ending, couldn't think of anything else D:**


	19. A New Family

**Rosalia~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team  


* * *

**I used to stay at an orphanage with Big Sis.  
She was a good friend.  
She saved me from a fire.  
I owe her a lot.

Daddy came one day and decided to adopt me.  
I was scared at first.  
My brother seemed mean and I didn't know how to talk to my daddy.  
They were really nice to me!

We were all really happy.  
Daddy always made us laugh.  
I wish Big Sis could have been there.  
I bet she'd be really happy for us!

My daddy told me we were moving.  
He didn't really tell me why.  
I asked him why my brother wasn't coming.  
Daddy got really sad and said that he couldn't come with us.

I miss my brother a lot.  
I wish he could live with us!  
I don't really get why he didn't come with us.  
Daddy gets sad whenever I ask.

One day, my dad told me that I had this really great cure in my blood.  
He said it'd save everyone!  
I was really excited.  
I would help Daddy become a hero!

I'm helping as much as I can.  
It hurts, but that's okay.  
As long as Daddy's happy, I am!


	20. Unfulfilled Life

**Claire Blunt  
Again :S  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team

* * *

**

It was just one of those days.  
I was at the mall with Hank.  
Everything seemed fine.  
I was happy.

Just in a second, I was shot.  
I was dying.  
Hank was next to me, promising not to leave me.  
I wish I could say the same...

It's ironic.  
I wanted to die.  
But now...  
I wanted to cherish every single moment I could.

Life was amazing.  
It was ending too soon.  
I didn't fulfill my dreams.  
I didn't get to see the world.

I wasn't ready.  
I couldn't let go.  
I felt myself fading away.  
What's going to happen?


	21. Sustained by Hate

:s Thank you for all the reviews and favorites :D!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team  
CR-S01 :)

**

* * *

**Eyes stare down at me in disgust.  
Hatred.  
Fear.  
Anger.

I was never accepted by anyone.  
Not my classmates.  
Or my parents.  
All of them hated me.

"He's a demon!"  
My parents would never let me near them.  
They feared me.  
They despised me.

Mother and Father were never there for me.  
"How was your day?"  
"Are you doing well in school?"  
I was never asked those questions.

"I love you."  
I just wanted to hear those words.  
I just wanted to know that they cared.  
I was sustained by hate.


	22. Breaking the Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team  
Rosalia R.

**

* * *

**There's nothing I can do anymore...  
I'm sorry.  
You'll have to figure this out.  
I know you can, just believe in yourself.

Please, Big Sis.  
Try to understand!  
I know it may be impossible, just with one word.  
Beginning.

I feel useless.  
Weak.  
Guilty.  
Ashamed.

I started all of this.  
The bruises are spreading to everyone.  
Everyone is dying...  
It's my fault.

I want to scream.  
I want to be able tell Big Sis what's wrong.  
But I can't.  
I'm not allowed to...

She gives me strange looks as I desperately try to explain.  
You'll never understand...  
My hope of saving everyone quickly slips away.  
Like sand slipping through my fingers.

I feel trapped in a glass box.  
One day...  
I'll break the glass and free myself.


	23. Bored of Your Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team  
Lisa C. c:

**

* * *

**Everyone has a fear of going to the hospital, right?  
They're all scared of death.  
But mine?  
Seeing _him_ again.

I can't face him anymore.  
I'm scared.  
I don't want to realize I still love him.  
I still miss him.

I want him to be here with me.  
Supporting Joshua with me.  
But what if the same thing happens again?  
I just don't know if I could go through that.

I don't know what happened with us.  
He would come home and tell me about the silly patient he had.  
Joshua would always laugh randomly when he listened, even though he was just a baby.  
He'd make everyone laugh.  
I miss those days.


	24. Unfulfilled Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team  
Albert. c:

**

* * *

**The world is no longer peaceful.  
Everyone is a victim to the virus.  
I still do not understand...  
How could my daughter cause this...?

She was just an innocent girl.  
Who loved the world dearly.  
She wanted the best for everyone.

If I had not killed her that day...  
Everyone would be at peace.  
That was her wish.  
But because of me...  
It will never be fulfilled.


	25. Final Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team  
Naomi~

**

* * *

**Pain.  
That's all I could feel.  
Death.  
That's all I thought.

I knew the disease was finally making it's appearance.  
The sharp pain in my chest intensified.  
I couldn't handle it anymore.  
I was dying.

I knew it was going to happen sometime.  
But...not now.  
There was so much I still needed to do.  
I couldn't just leave Alyssa...

The pain was horrible.  
I wanted it to go away.  
My eyes were getting blurry.  
I couldn't balance anymore.

I heard the cellphone going off.  
It wasn't another victim.  
It was me.  
It rang when Alyssa was hurt in the bombing.

I was going to die soon...  
I had accepted death.  
But there was too much to lose now...  
Please...  
Just give me more time...

I took out the cellphone, my hands shaking.  
Putting it close to my ear, I could hear myself breathing heavily.  
Alyssa...I'm sorry...  
Those were my final words.


	26. Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team  
Lisa c:  
Thank you for all the reviews~! :D

**

* * *

**I saw him again.  
Tears trailed down my face.  
I promised myself I wouldn't cry.  
No matter what.

But seeing him brought back everything.  
The pain, the happiness, the sadness.  
He froze as he saw me crying.  
"Lisa...?"

I tried to smile, but I couldn't.  
There were too many memories.  
I never wanted to let him go.  
But I knew it was for the best...

I wanted him to comfort me.  
But the way things ended...  
I knew he wouldn't.

I didn't care anymore.  
I threw my arms around him, shocking him.  
"Lisa..."  
He wrapped his arms around me.  
"Gabe...I missed you."  
"I missed you too."


	27. Saving the World

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team  
Albertttttttt

**

* * *

**I killed her...  
I killed my own daughter...  
I looked down at her,  
My tears falling on her.

I remembered her face.  
She was horrified.  
Hurt.  
Confused.

Her scream lingered in the air.  
It wouldn't go away.  
Memories of her began to fill my mind.

Go away!  
I screamed.  
Regret immediately grabbed my heart,  
And it wouldn't let go.

How could I have done this to Rose?  
She was my Little Rose...  
She was a girl who looked forward to every day,  
No matter what could happen.

I keep telling myself that I have done the right thing.  
I saved the world.  
But inside,  
I know I should have never done that.


	28. Reassurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team  
Samuel Trumbull's wife :3

**

* * *

**_Daddy's coming home, right?  
It's almost my birthday!_

I froze at the words.  
I put on a smile and nodded my head.  
Daddy's coming home soon.  
She had a big grin on her face when I said that.

When she left, I felt the tears fall down my face.  
I had heard he was sick with a serious disease.  
But...  
He was coming home, right...?


	29. Too Late

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team  
Maria~

**

* * *

**Beginning?  
I looked at the girl with a confused face.  
What the hell is that suppose to mean?  
Beginning.

I thought about it over and over,  
But I could never figure it out.  
Beginning.  
The word replayed in my head.

What did she want?  
What did she mean?  
Questions began to fill my head as I tried to figure out the meaning.  
Unfortunately,  
I didn't figure it out in time.


	30. Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team  
Joshua :3  
Thank you for all the reviews ;]

**

* * *

**My mom's been a lot happier lately.  
It's kinda nice seeing her like this.  
She smiles a lot more.  
I can always hear her humming to herself.

She's been seeing someone lately.  
It's the doctor that helped me!  
We visit him while he's at work sometimes.  
He makes my mom laugh a lot.  
I talk to Roni whenever I'm there.  
Well, I _ try _ to.

I saw my mom and Mr. Cunningham holding hands once.  
They were really happy.  
But, while I looked at them, I kept thinking,  
_ What if he became my dad?_


	31. Loneliness

**Rosalia R.  
**I'm sorry I haven't been uploading lately ;s

* * *

Daddy, you haven't really been yourself lately...  
I mean, you skip dinner sometimes for your research, and that's okay.  
But lately...  
You just ignore me and I have to eat alone.  
I really hate it.

You don't talk to me anymore.  
You don't call me your Little Rose anymore.  
You're always researching.  
It's getting lonely, without brother and Big Sis.

I know you'll get really mad at me for using your recorder,  
But what I really want to say is...  
I miss you, Daddy.


	32. She's a Monster

I forgot to update on this site ;o;.  
Sorry T_T  
Albert Sarte

* * *

I don't know what I was thinking.  
She wasn't a monster...  
She was my daughter.  
My Little Rose...

But something...  
A voice in my head,  
Kept telling me that because of her,  
Something terrible would happen.

That's why...  
That's why I had to kill her.  
I didn't want to.  
I _had_ to.


	33. Insanity

Veronica C.

* * *

The brunette coughed up blood violently, as she collapsed.

**_Rosalia._**

Images flashed through her head, as she screamed, shaking her head.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, quickly crawling to the door, grimacing at the pain of every movement.

Veronica reached for the doorknob, fumbling to open the locked door. She let out a groan as her head throbbed.

**_Rosalia._**

The voices echoed in her mind, each voice pushing her closer to losing her sanity.

"S-stop!" the brunette yelled, covering her ears.

Ignoring her desperate requests, the voices increased. Unable to handle it, she began clawing at the door frantically. Veronica screamed for help, but only met silence. Tears began to fall down her face as she vomited blood all over the floor. With every breath she took, there was a sharp pain in her body. Anything she did caused her pain. There were deep scratches in the door, each stained with the girl's blood. Exhausted, she gave up, sprawled out on the floor.

**_Rosalia._**

Veronica cringed at the voice. She carefully eyed the doormat, as she lifted it up, ignoring the sharp pain in her arm. With all her strength, she used the blood on the floor, writing on the doormat.

_Rosal-_


End file.
